It Started With a Ball
by dmalfoy93
Summary: After being dumped by Ron, Hermione meets a guy with platinum blonde hair and silver liquid eyes. ALL HUMAN


**A/N: It's my first fanfiction, ever. So please be gentle! :)**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger woke up early on this particular Saturday morning, partially due to the fact that the summer sun was streaming through her curtains but also because her phone was vibrating on her bedside table.

_Seriously, who has the nerve to ring this early! _ Turning over with a sigh she checked her phone. _Pansy. _Of course her exuberant best friend was up this early.

Stifling a yawn, Hermione answered the call with a less than cheerful "Hello."

"Good morning sunshine."

"Why are you up so early Pans? Haven't you heard, it's the weekend? People usually sleep in on their days off."

On the other side of the phone call Hermione heard Pansy laugh. "Someone's a bit grumpy this morning. I just rang because I have good news, actually it's great news. Guess who got us an invite to a senior's house party tonight? Yeah that's right, me! So I was thinking that we shouldn't waste a minute of sunlight to get us ready. I was thinking we could go shopping this morning then head down to the beach to get a bit of a tan. What do you reckon 'Mione?"

Alright, so the idea didn't totally suck. Hermione had just gotten out of a bad relationship a couple of weeks ago and couldn't seem to get it off her mind. A party would be a definitely be a good distraction.

"Sure, I'm in. Give me 20 minutes to shower and get ready. I'll come pick you up." Hermione responded.

"Sweet! See you soon. Oh and Hermione, I heard Ron and his friends are going too. Don't stress, there will be plenty of senior boys to make him jealous." Pansy giggled.

"Haha sounds like a plan. See you." Hermione hung up the phone and with a yawn began to get ready.

Ron Weasley was Hermione's ex-boyfriend. They had been dating for just over a year and then two weeks ago he passed her a note in class saying it was over. No explanation, simply it was over. At first, Hermione was heartbroken but then she realised she didn't need someone like that in her life.

This party would be the first social situation her and Ron would be in together since they broke up. To say Hermione was nervous, was an understatement. She was petrified to go but with Pansy by her side and alcohol in her system, surely it wouldn't be too bad, she thought.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione pulled up outside Pansy's house and beeped. Moments later, her best friend came bouncing out with a dazzling smile that would make any guy drool.

Pansy was by far the prettiest girl at their school and she knew it, taking full advantage of it. She was of average height, with straight, long, jet black hair. Her body was curvaceous and olive skinned, which made every guy stare. Not only did she have a jaw dropping smile but she also had light green eyes to match with her long lashes.

They set off to the local shopping centre in search of the perfect outfits.

Pansy, more confident with her body, always wore items that were a bit more revealing than Hermione. Usually some tight short dress that showed off her long, cat walk legs or something with a plunging neckline to show off her remarkable cleavage.

Whereas, Hermione usually went for a dress that was just above the knee and did not bring attention to her breasts. A simple, and yet elegant attire.

"What do you think about this one?" Pansy asked Hermione as she came out of the change rooms with her fifth outfit so far. It was a tight red, backless dress that just covered Pansy's behind. Of course she looked stunning in it. You could put a potato sack over Pansy and she would still look beautiful.

"I think this is the one!" Hermione smiled. "Here, try this with it." She passed Pansy a gold necklace that she was looking at before Pansy had come out of the change rooms. "Perfect."

"Alright, now it's time to look for an outfit for you 'Mione." Pansy had a mischievous grin on her face and Hermione felt a bit concerned. "I was thinking, if you really want to get back at Ron, why not try something a bit daring for tonight? Maybe something with a bit of cleavage?"

_Oh no. _Hermione thought._ This can't be good. _

Pansy started picking out all these outfits that Hermione would never even consider. She pushed her into the change room and ordered her to try them on.

Hermione tried a few different outfits. The first one was too short for her liking and the next showed off too much cleavage than she would have liked too and the last –

"Oh my god, Hermione! Ron is not going to know what hit him! This is definitely the dress that's going to stop guys in their tracks." Pansy couldn't help but hide her excitement. Hermione looked once again in the mirror and smirked. _Not bad. _She thought.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione and Pansy were lying peacefully on the beach, absorbing the sun.

All of a sudden a ball landed right in between the girls, sending sand everywhere. It made the girls scream and Pansy was fuming.

"My hair is covered in sand! I'm going to need to redo the entire thing before tonight. Who did this?" angrily Pansy started searching for the culprit.

"Sorry, that was me." A shadow fell over the girls and as Hermione looked up at the guy looming over them, her heart skipped a beat.

The man standing over them didn't look that much older than they were. He had platinum blonde hair, styled perfectly. He was wearing black sunglasses and had the most sculptured body she had ever seen. He looked like a god in Hermione's eyes.

And then he took off his sunglasses to reveal the most beautiful eyes. Silver liquid pools of beauty.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and just stared in awe for a bit. "That's – That's okay." She stuttered. She just couldn't stop staring.

The guy began to smirk. He realised she was admiring the view.

"I'm Hermione." She spat out. _Oh my god. How embarrassing. _

He chuckled, it sounded so perfect. "I'm – "

"- DRACO!" one of his friends yelled out from the distance.

"I better go, sorry again." With that, he left.

"Wow, he was hot!" Pansy exclaimed.

Hermione looked at her friend and blushed. _Indeed he was._

* * *

At 10:30pm the girls arrived at the house party. It was packed with people everywhere and they were greeted by a few of their own friends, Lavender Brown and Daphne Greengrass.

"'Mione, watch out. Ron's already here with Harry and Seamus." Lavender warned with a sincere smile.

"But then again, you look amazing! Wow, is this the new Hermione or something?" Daphne chipped in.

"Thanks girls," Hermione laughed, "Come on Pans, let's get a drink. See you girls later."

As they went searching for a drink Hermione couldn't help but notice the stares they were getting. Usually it was just Pansy that had guys goggling at her but Hermione realised this time they were staring at her too. Before she could stop a huge grin spread across her face. _This is going to be a fun night. _

They were chatting with a group of seniors when Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Ron.

"Hey," she said meekly.

"What are you wearing? It barely covers your backside. Who knew single life would turn you into such a slut." Ron sneered.

Hermione could feel the tears beginning to build but before she had the chance to respond to his remark, someone randomly punched Ron.

He crumpled to the ground and then furiously got up to see who had hit him. Harry and Seamus stepped in to try and restrain him.

She turned to see who had come to her rescue and froze. Platinum blonde hair and silver liquid eyes. _Draco..._


End file.
